oh my DEAREST !
by feruzeLaddy'sNight
Summary: harry begitu menginginkan pemuda angkuh musuh dari asramanya , sayangnya pemuda slytheryn itu begitu membencinya , hingga harry harus diam-diam menyatakan perasaannya ! terkadang dalam cinta harus ada pengorbanan bukan? sayangnya selalu ada ego dimasing-masing pihak !


**salam minnaaa , saya author yang baru bingung mau bikin cerita apa tapi pingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam fanfic . kebetulan ini fanfic pertama HARCO ! jadi mohon saran dan dukungannyaa !**

**MEMBACA SELAMAT!**

"MEMUKAU ! ya memukau bentuk satu kata selain sempurna yang dapat menggambarkan betapa indahnya dirimu . mungkin sempurna saja tak cukup , karna dimataku kau lebih dari kata sempurna . hey , aku begitu sangat memujamu ! bahkan sangat tergila-gila padamu . tidak kah kau sadar? Oh tentu saja tidak bukan ? well . kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku berharga bukan ! ohh .. jangankan berharga menganggapku ada saja mungkin tidak . aku hanyalah orang yang tak memiliki arti apapun dimatamu yang hanya bisa diam-diam memuja setiap keindahan yang ada pada dirimu ! wow , aku terdengar seperti pecundang bukan ?" lagi-lagi pemuda berambut pirang platina itu dibuat bingung dengan surat yang entah bagaimana terdampar di tempat peristirahatannya alias kamarnya lebih tepatnya di ranjang king size nya ! dia tak pernah habis pikir dengan pengirim surat yang masih dipertanyakan siapa dan apa keinginannya ? ini sudah surat ke lima yang ditujukan untuk nya dan oh-tentu saja- sudah cukup membuat dia penasaran dengan pengirimnya !

"mungkinkah ini salah satu orang yang jahil?" kiranya pada diri sendiri , tapi pemikiran itu segera ditepisnya , hell ! siapa orang yang berani-beraninya melakukan hal seperti ini hanya untuk kejahilan dan lelucuan semata , terhadap pewaris malfoy pula ! orang bodoh pun akan memikirkannya dua kali untuk melakukan hal itu bukan ? sekalipun setelah perang keluarga malfoy telah jatuh dan darah sudah tak lagi dipertanyakan , tetap saja keluarga malfoy tetap disegani . apalagi draco pewaris tunggalnya , sekalipun telah menjadi mantan kegelapan dia masih tetap menjadi cassanova dan menjabat jadi prince slytherin yang dikagumi kalangan perempuan . well , tampang memang selalu jadi modal utama !

Dia tau begitu banyak kaum perempuan yang mengaguminya sekalipun dia dan mereka tau seperti apa riwayat kelam keluarga malfoy , dia takan aneh jika ada salah seorang pengagumnya yang secara terang-terangnya mengatakan menyukainya atau sebagainya ataupun mengirimkannya surat , tapi ini aneh ! ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam surat ataupun setiap kata yang tertera didalamnya , dia seperti terhubung , tidak ! dia seolah mengerti dan merasakan -entah apa itu- seperti begitu sangat dekat dengan pengirim surat itu seolah terhipnotis (lebay) well , intinya dia begitu sangat penasaran dengan siapa pengirimnya !

"harry ! lebih baik segera kau habiskan makananmu sekarang juga ! daritadi kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh makananmu dan hanya melihat kearah meja slytherin , ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Hermione dan segala bentuk kebaikan-kepedulian-nya . yang ditanyai harry hanya melirik sahabat terbaiknya yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu dengan malas tanpa ada keinginan menjawab , ron yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut khawatir akan keadaan harry , pasalnya akhir-akhir ini harry yang biasa nya selalu bersemangat apalagi soal makanan bersama ron , sekarang begitu enggan makan atau melakukan kegiatan apapun . kerjaannya hanya melamun ! "kau sakit harry?" ron akhirnya bertanya , harry menghela nafasnya pelan "aku baik-baik saja ron ! dan aku tidak sakit , dan oh mione aku sama sekali tidak lapar dan aku hanya melihat kedepan bukan berarti aku melihat kearah meja slytherin bukan?" Hermione tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang dijelaskan harry padanya "harry aku khawatir padamu , akhir-akhir ini kau berbeda seperti bukan dirimu yang biasanya ,kau tau? Bahkan ron yang tidak pekapun menyadarinya , kau lebih banyak melamun dan mengurung diri dikamar " tuntut Hermione , "ya dan sekarang kau lebih banyak menulis , aku jadi penasaran sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau tulis hingga berlama-lama dan melupakan nafsu makan mu matte?"timpal ron . "oke cukup , pertama aku tau kau mengkhawatirkanku mione karna itu aku sangat menghargainya tapi aku baik-baik saja tak ada hal yang harus dikhawatirkan tentangku dan kau ron apapun yang sedang aku kerjakan tak ada hubungannya dengan nafsu makanku , okey ?" ron dan Hermione hanya saling bertukar pandang .  
***

* Harry pov *

Aku tau kedua sahabatku sedang menghawatirkan ku , tapi ya tuhan , aku baik-baik saja hanya karna aku tak nafsu makan atau kurang bersemangat bukan berarti aku sakitkan? Oke mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun dan menatap kearah meja slytherin dan oh itu semua karna makhluk cantik yang duduk dimeja slytherin pewaris tunggal malfoy , hell dia begitu mempesona pantas jika dia dijuluki prince of slytherin , jika ron dan mione tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranku ini sudah pasti mereka akan pingsan ditempat , ingat betapa sangat akurnya mereka dan pewaris malfoy itu dan kupastikan mereka akan membawa ku ke hospital wings untuk memeriksa otak dan orientasiku !

Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa terus menahan setiap perasaan yang ada untuknya , dia begitu memikat , begitu menggoda , ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dan mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya atau mencium bibirnya yang kenyal dan kupastikan manis , aku begitu sangat ingin memilikinya ! aku tak tau sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadapnya mungkin ini bermula saat dia menolongku di malfoy manor ? atau mungkin juga sebelum itu? Yang pasti entah kapan bermula nya aku terlanjur terobsesi akan nya , setiap malam aku bermimpi akan dia yang ada dipelukanku bahkan aku selalu membayangkan akannya yang jika aku berada di atasnya , dan dia menyebutkan namaku dengan alunan nafas yang memburu , apalagi jika bisa aku sentuh setiap bagian yang ada pada dirinya , kulitnya yang putih bagaikan porselein , bibirnya yang semerah cherry , rambutnya yang pirang , tubuhnya yang ramping , oh shit memikirkannya begitu saja sudah membuatku tegang dan melayang !

Aku tak tau harus seperti apa mengungkapkan nya padanya , mengingat hubunganku dengannya dari dulu yang tidak pernah sejalan . karna itu , aku mendapatkan ide untuk terus mengirimkannya surat pengakuan(baca:cinta) yang untung saja tidak ron ketahui .

Well , bagaimanapun juga aku masih belum siap untuk memberitahu mione dan ron tentang apa yang kurasakan kepada pemuda pirang platina itu . tapi satu hal yang pasti bagaimana pun caranya dia harus bisa kudapatkan !

* End pov *

**TBC**

***ahhhh cerita apaan ituu ?  
**

**untuk permulaan segini dulu dehhhh**

**jaaa ...**


End file.
